Rei
Rei 'is the Incredibles super dog sidekick, and also just a pet companion. He has ''Super-strength, Super-speed, and heat vision powers. '''Bio Rei was a original dog before joining the Incredibles. When he was just a puppy, he was in a Pet Shop to get adopted. He was always shy and nervous while people would see him for adopting him. He's been in the Pet Shop for almost a year, he was giving up hope on getting adopted, even the owner thought so too. Not so long, Bob, Helen, Dash, and Violet came into the shop to adopt a dog. Rei has always been their biggest fan! He came up with a plan to get their attention so he could get picked by them. Luckily they were looking for puppies; and he was still one. He was one of the ones that were in the category to be picked. Dash mainly liked him and wanted to adopt him. The same day he was taken home and was introduced to the house, and even their new baby, Jack-Jack The baby immediately liked him and crawled to him, and hugged him. For the next week it was a bit calm and quiet until one day The Underminer struck the city and started to attack. Rei wanted to help fight since he seen them fight a few times, due to him sneaking out of the pet shop time-to-time. Halfway through the fight, Rei got struck by a glowing boulder. He was immediately sent to the vet by Bob. Rei was minorly injured and had a broken paw. Bob took him home while Dash, Helen, and Violet contuined fighting. He was gently set down on Bob and Helen's bed so he could rest comfortably. Jack-Jack kept him company for the rest of the time, and even hugged him a lot. That same afternoon, the whole family check on him which Rei was a bit better. He meant to just stand up and to just step off the bed, instead, he super sped ran all the way to the living room and ran into bumping into the wall. After dinner; he helped Bob carry a cardboard box down to the basement. When he was about to help push the box up onto a shelf, he super-pushed the box quickly up to the roof accidentally. Then finally, the next morning Helen was making eggs and Bacon. Rei wanted to help make breakfast as well. When we walked into the kitchen, Rei accidentally tripped over one of Jack-Jack's toys and had a heat vision beam shoot out of his eyes and shoot at a strip of bacon that Helen was about to put on the pan. It immediately cooked it to perfection. The whole family was shocked that Rei got super powers from the boulder. Over the years he joins the Incredibles on fighting missions on keeping Metroville save. Along with that, he does attrack some fandog girls. When he's 9, (42 in human years) he meets Golden Retriever a dog named Primrose. He immediately fall in love with her, and tries to impress her. To much of his suprise, she already heard of him and is a big fan of him. They soon start dating, then 3 months later Primrose is pregnant with three puppies. Two girls, and a boy. Tho being a father, he still goes with Bob, Helen, Violet, and Dash to fight. When they find out Primrose is pregnant and is a stray, they take her off the street and let's her live with them. Personality ' ''TBA 'Physical Appearence ' Rei is a German Shepard who has tan, gray, and black fur. He has orangish-brown eyes. His ears are a bit tanish-orange as well. He has a black collar on that has a few gray beads on it and a goldish tag that rests on his collor that says his name, ''"Rei" '' Rei has tan spots around his eyes. He also has a black nose. '''Trivia * His favorite out of the family is Dash. * Rei's weakness is being tased by the enemies. * Rei does have to be saved by the Incredibles often after fighting enemies, due to him being captured. * Rei is not much of a swimmer/he has nightmares of drowning. * He fears that he may lose his powers and that the Incredibles would abandon him. * He fears fires, drowning, being abandoned by his family, and his family & friends in Danger and injured. * Like all other dogs; Rei HATES cats, most of all, Diggs, The Underminder's sidekick. * To much of a suprise, Rei is the only talking dog in the Incredibles universe! however he can still understand dogs as they bark. * Rei means; King, Ruler, and Monarch * Rei absolutely loves bacon! �� * Rei loves taking naps, especially with Jack-Jack. * He doesn't like messes, he like things organized. Family!~ Primrose-'' wife/mate ''Rio-'' daughter ''Blake-'' son ''Scarlet- ''daughter ''???- ''mother(will soon have a name)'' ???- ''father(will soon have a name)'' Ace- ''son-in-law ''Hope- ''daughter-in-law ''Scooter- ''son-in-law ''The Incredibles-'' Companions & friends/family '''Voice Actress:' Young/Puppy Rei-'' TBD ''Adult Rei-'' ''John Travolta, who voices as Bolt |-| Stories By Me:= •Rei's New Beginning |-| Stories By Others:= N/A Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Super Dogs Category:Sidekicks Category:Dragons19's Characters